


點文系列

by Akiya_9933



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiya_9933/pseuds/Akiya_9933
Summary: 來自IG限動點文
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 16





	1. 耳洞

「這個耳洞是什麼時候打的？」

Eddy在拍完影片後向Brett投以疑惑的眼神，他注意到對方耳朵上的小洞有很長久一段時間，若不是這次reddit上Brett的舊照又被翻出來，他或許永遠不會再記得要向他詢問這件事情。

“...I don’t know,college?”

Brett捏了捏耳垂，多年不戴耳環那個洞早就合起來了，只是那還是有一個點在那兒，他冷淡的盯著攝影器材們，就是沒往對方那邊看。

「不過是年少輕狂的一點黑歷史。」他說。

「可那時候是你玩得最開的一段時期，發生了什麼我不知道的事嗎。」當初的Brett和更早之前、稍晚以後幾乎是不同的人，彷彿是靈魂被抽換成別人似的，每兩天跑一次酒吧，五天去一次夜店，穿著像個花花公子，戴著項鍊和耳環，衣服和褲子都是怎麼騷氣怎麼搭，Eddy有一度覺得不認識自己的好友。

Eddy抱起胸，擺出一副他今天就是想和他談談的姿態，Brett並不是很高興，甚至不解對方此刻的強硬。

「這很重要嗎？都過去那麼久了。」

「是，我想知道，我希望我們之間不要有任何的隱瞞。」

「每個人都有自己的隱私，Eddy你為什麼要這麼執著在那裡？」Brett的聲音高了一些，他不想說出事實，現在他們已經好好的就好了，歷史不必再重新翻開來檢視，那不止令他尷尬，也讓他回想起過往的難過。

“...Brett,please.” Eddy懇求，手輕輕放在對方上臂，他當然知道自己這樣很不禮貌，像是不斷追問對方前任的不理性行為，但他總覺得自己必須知道這件事。

Eddy真誠的、充滿愛意的眼神看著他，Brett望著他的眼睛裡頭映著自己的倒影，他的內心在不斷的糾結下還是敗下陣來。

「我被猥褻了。」Brett緩緩開口：「我喜歡你，那個時候就喜歡你了，然後被Mike知道了。對，耳洞是他要我穿的，他說不照他的做他就會告訴你，你剛交女朋友，我害怕他跟你說了之後我會失去你。」

「他會約我到夜店玩，要我坐在他的大腿上，他會摸我，但他還沒來得及操到我，Hyung就知道了，把他打了一頓，噠啦，噩夢結束。」Brett彷彿事不關己的微笑，Eddy抓著他的手十分用力，簡直不敢置信他剛剛所聽到的。

他看到男人的眼神變為悲傷和憤怒，眼眶盛滿淚水，Eddy問：「為什麼你和hyung從來沒告訴過我⋯⋯」

那一刻Brett其實不知道內心深處湧上的複雜情緒該如何解釋，為什麼當時Eddy當時不在？為什麼Eddy什麼都不知道？為什麼Eddy不救他？

但他是無辜的，Brett不能將這件事推卸給他，他有各種選擇，但他從未想過向任何人表示他需要援手，是他自作自受。

「沒事了。」於是Brett將Eddy攬入懷中，大男孩緊緊抱著他，頭靠在他的肩上。這不是他的錯，愛上他也好，被猥褻也好，不是Eddy的錯。

「我沒事，我有你了。」Brett在他耳邊說道，Eddy沒有出聲，他用力到發抖。

那個耳洞在他眼中變得十分刺眼，下一秒他做了一個兩人都沒想到的舉動，Eddy咬了Brett的耳垂，咬勁之大讓Brett的耳朵都開始滴血，年長的男人哀叫了一下。

「Mike那個混帳⋯⋯操⋯⋯」Eddy忿忿地咒罵，他手撫上Brett的耳朵，輕輕的問：「疼嗎？」

「如果你是指耳洞的話，不；如果你是指剛剛咬的那一下，非常。」

Brett疼的發笑，這大概是Eddy給他的一巴掌，如果他早早就說出來或許事情不會是那樣。

也不會有這個耳洞。

「你還有什麼沒有和我說的嗎？」Eddy舔拭掉Brett耳垂流下的血液，鐵鏽味在唇中散開，似乎沒有撫平他的憤怒，Eddy從脖子一路舔吻到Brett頸窩上的那顆痣，下一秒再次用力的咬下。

「操！Eddy Chen你是狗嗎，很痛！」Brett拍了一下男人，他又笑了：「哦⋯⋯我和Hyung做過你信嗎。」

Eddy立刻離開他的懷抱，雙手握住他的肩膀，眼睛直視著他，最後放心地笑：”Nah,you’re lying.”

Brett眼角帶著剛剛被Eddy咬疼的淚，他笑著搖了搖頭。

「我只有你這一個男人。」


	2. 一起走吊橋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一樣是IG限動點文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開放式結局，可以自行理解

多年以前Brett帶著Eddy走過吊橋。

那大概是兩家一同出遊的一次，兩人認識半年多，但因為補習班和樂團剛好都在同一個，家長自然而然的認識了，他們聊的挺好，就像Brett和Eddy。

Eddy怕高，他沒有說過，也沒有表現出來過。他看著底下湍流的溪水內心有點害怕，Brett發現了，牽著他的手在他的前方對他說：”Bro我們快走吧，別讓他們追上了。”  
那時候Eddy已經稍微高出Brett半個頭，但面前這個稍微比他矮一點、年長他一歲的人就是給了Eddy一種安全感。

那是他們第一次一起走吊橋。

*

婚禮前一個禮拜，他們空出了一個下午去郊遊，最近實在太累了，要忙婚禮的各項準備幾乎是焦頭爛額，Eddy提議出去走走放個風，Brett欣然同意，他也覺得需要休息一下。

他們來到十多年前的吊橋，旁邊的樹變得更加高聳，溪水還是如此，吊橋的鋼索有些生鏽，既熟悉又陌生。

明明十幾年過去，卻又恍如昨日。  
在下午兩點明媚的陽光下，微風徐徐，腳下的砂石微微揚起，光線刺的Eddy眨了眨眼，Brett走在他的前面，而他彷彿看到當年的Brett牽起那個他，Eddy放心的被對方牽著。那時他們還小。

這一次，Brett只是看了看他便率先的走上橋，向他說：走了，前面的路還長。

Eddy看著他的背影，久久沒有發聲。

下禮拜他要結婚了。

那是第二次他們一起走吊橋。


End file.
